


You Feel Like Home

by carolkryie



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolkryie/pseuds/carolkryie
Summary: Carol & Maria's first night together after six years apart. Emotions are high and both women are vulnerable in the presence of one another. Carol and Maria reacquaint themselves with each other and begin to rediscover their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of Captain Marvel, assuming that Carol spent the night after dinner (instead of taking off in classic Carol style lmaooo).

There was a sweetness that hung in the air, even after Fury had left for the night. Carol had made a promise at the dinner table, and she planned to honor that. To finish what Mar-Vell had started, find the Skrulls a safe home, end the war. But as she finally waved goodbye to Talos and his family, shutting the solid wood door behind them, she felt her shoulders slump softly as a long-awaited sigh escaped her lips. 

She could finally be _home._ With Maria, with Monica -- home again. 

"Hey," a voice called over her shoulder, drawing Carol's attention -- something to pull her out of her own head, her own thoughts. When the blonde turned around, she felt an instant feeling of warmth pour over her -- something only Maria had ever been able to do -- and with only one word, too. It truly was a talent she had. 

Maria made her way towards Carol with light steps -- almost as if she wasn't sure how to approach her anymore, as if the two of them were far too _rusty_ at this -- being together again, alone, that is. "I just got Monica to bed. Looks like it's just us now," Maria said with a soft exhale. Carol felt it, too -- the release of tension. The opportunity to be together, alone, without questions asked. It made a small smile creep up to the pilot's lips, and she saw it on Maria's face as well.

"Just us, huh?" Carol asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Maria murmured, her voice seemingly lower in volume -- above a whisper, like it was just for the two of them to hear.

It didn't occur to Carol how close the other had gotten to her until she realized that all she wanted to do was close the gap between them. But how the hell was she supposed to do something like that? How was she supposed to make that sort of a move on someone she hadn't even _kissed_ since 1989? How was she supposed to pull Maria in and feel close to her again without even knowing where to start?

Maria felt a pounding in her heart that she couldn't shake. For six long years, she'd believed that Carol was truly gone. Not dead, because there wasn't a force on earth strong enough to knock down Carol Danvers, that was for damn sure. But gone. Six years. Six Thanksgivings, six Christmases, six birthdays. Years of going to work and not hearing a damn word -- of being the only person on base that wanted to know what happened to her best friend. To her lover. To her _Carol._

"It's been so long," Maria finally sighed, like the words were too heavy to continue holding in for another second. A soft, mocha-skinned hand reached up to the blonde's face, palm resting right against the familiar cheek, thumb retracing that familiar spot on her face where she would wipe away tears and frustrations. "Too damned long, Danvers."

It must have been muscle memory, that was the only thing that could explain what happened next. Maybe it was between all the staring at each other and the tension that was building in between the two, neither of them knew. But before either of them could say another word, Carol's hand had slipped around Maria's waist, pulling her in.

Maria welcomed the sudden contact of their bodies -- pressing up against each other, face to face, just like it had been all those years ago. Carol was strong-armed, and Maria could feel herself being held close, like she _meant_ something to Carol. Like Carol _remembered_ her, and everything just fell into place. She felt like safety. God, she felt like _home_.

"I know." The blonde replied, tilting her head towards her lover's, forehead pressing up against hers. Carol lowered her eyes -- she couldn't keep looking into those endlessly brown eyes without getting too damned emotional, and Carol Danvers never got emotional. At least... not on purpose.

It was a soft moment between them. Something that the two of them truly needed. A chance to catch their breath.

No Fury. No Skrulls. No more _don't ask, don't tell_ bullshit.

Just the two of them, breathing, enjoying their space.

"Baby -- C'mon. Why don't we go upstairs, hm? You look tired. You're running low on energy -- I know you," Maria whispered, another way for her to say something meant just for the two of them. With her hand still on her lover's face, her thumb grazed gently over Carol's lower lip, which made the blonde smile softly. Carol couldn't believe how soft Maria could be, even after flying that fighter jet like a damned pro, saving the world one second and speaking to her like she was the only person in the world the next. She was so strong yet so loving -- caring. _Nurturing_.

"I think we both need some rest," Carol finally said, her voice a much more gravelly sort of whisper. She never considered herself to be soft, not even when it came to her voice. Even her hands were calloused and rough, but somehow, Maria liked it. Liked her. "You worked hard today, Rambeau," she finally said with a bit of a grin on her lips, the kind that kept growing until it became a full smile. "Without you, we might've been shit-outta-luck. You saved our ass with your combat flying,"

Maria chuckled softly at Carol's words, rolling her eyes in a playful sort of way. "Yeah, well, you're the one with the fire fists," She said, finally taking a moment to drop her hand down to Carol's neck, thumb grazing her jawline softly.

There were so many thoughts weaving in and out of Carol's mind. The two of them were so close to being back to normal, and Maria's lips looked so full and lush right in front of her -- tempting her. She couldn't describe the yearning she felt, just to kiss the woman in front of her. Something soft and innocent, quick and painless -- _sweet_ and meaningful. This was it -- it was Carol's chance to just get over the initial fear of misreading a situation and dive right back in to their life together. She drew in a breath, calming the nerves that had been on fire ever since they'd been alone, leaning in just slightly... Closer... _Closer_..

... But Maria had another idea in mind.

Nose nuzzled up against the other's, a soft touch between the two women. Intimate, no doubt. Something easy -- easy enough to ease the two of them back into being close to one another -- to ease each other back into the normalcy of intimacy in general. Carol let out a low sigh -- releasing the breath she'd been holding in to prepare herself for the kiss that never happened. A sigh that turned into a small chuckle -- laughing at her own nervousness.

"Upstairs?" She finally asked once again through her own low, soft fit of laughter, and Carol seemed to hear her much clearer this time.

"Upstairs," Carol agreed, hands moving from her waist to drop in between them, Maria doing the same and catching the other woman's hands in her own, fingers entangling with each other's so naturally that it felt like she'd never left.


	2. Chapter 2

Upstairs felt like a far off land the moment she reached the last step. Monica's door was still cracked, her nightlight shining into the darkened hallway, illuminating their steps. Still, though, Carol's hand never left Maria's -- her hand had been absent from the other's for far too long, she wasn't going to let go any time soon.

The master bedroom was just down the hall from Monica's, separated by the bathroom as well as a spare bedroom, which Carol later learned was turned into a place to stow away their memories. Photographs, clothes, books... Their albums on vinyl, home videos recorded when Monica was just a kid -- _a baby_... All of the little things Carol never thought she'd see again. It was sentimental, that was for sure, but it wasn't the reason she climbed up those stairs in the first place.

Maria was the reason.

What used to be their old bedroom had changed from the way she remembered it -- or, at least, the way she _thought_ she remembered it. A bigger bed, a television propped up on what used to be their dresser... A large area rug that was a gift from Mrs. Rambeau to cover the hardwood floors. But, despite everything, it felt more and more like home the longer she was there.

The click of the door shutting softly behind Maria was what drew her attention away from taking everything in -- the bedsheets, the picture frames, the little nicknacks that decorated the room. Instead, her gaze fell on Maria, who was always far more interesting than just about anything else in the word.

"Nostalgia?" Maria finally asked, her head tilted to the side as she watched Carol take in the space. She leaned against the door, back pressing against it while her fingers gently toyed with the lock. 

"Like you wouldn't believe," Carol said with a bit of a smile, her teeth taking the opportunity to bite down on her lower lip, arms folding across her chest. "It's like I remember it.. But it's different. There't a bunch of feelings... emotions... all that good stuff," she said with a hint of laughter in the back of her throat. "But not a solid.. _memory_ , I guess."

Maria nodded slowly, her eyes slipping from Carol's face to the floor. "We can make more, you know," she said, her gaze finding it's way back to Carol. Somehow, she always found her way back to Carol. "Memories, I mean,"

It was hard to know what to do in a such a delicate situation. Of course she wanted to make more memories -- Carol wanted to make so many memories that there'd be no way for her to remember them all... Which sounded stupid in her head, but she didn't care.

It didn't take a genius to decipher the feelings that they felt whenever they were near each other. Even when Carol saw her again for the first time in six years, she knew that she was someone important to her. Even When Maria uttered her Kree name -- _Vers_ \-- it sparked something in her. She didn't get it -- she still didn't, if she were honest, but there was no sense in ignoring it. Especially not when the woman that she knew she loved was standing five feet away from her.

_And her mind took her there again..._

The idea of a kiss.

Maria could feel it, too. She was trying her hardest to make things easy on Carol -- not to rush her into things -- but it was like they were _drawn_ to each other. All of that history didn't just disappear because Carol herself did. All of those nights spent at Pancho's that usually ended with the two of them sharing a bed in each other's rooms, waking up half-naked, praying to God nobody comes looking for the two of them. Getting dressed just about as fast as they could, leaving separately, stealing kisses at the door that almost turned into so much more, every single time...

All of that history couldn't just be erased.

It was a part of them. Their DNA. 

Best friends? _Bullshit._

They were soulmates.

Maria pushed herself off of the bedroom door, finding her balance on her feet, eyes locked on Carol's face as she made her way over to the blonde -- slow and steady.

Carol had nearly read the other's mind -- it was the same tension she felt downstairs after everyone had left -- after Monica was in bed, when Maria came back down. It was magnetic, really, because Carol was carrying herself towards Maria as well, up until they met in the middle again, and it just _happened._

It wasn't just a kiss. It was like a reunion. The moment they were in each other's proximity, everything came to a peak -- lips clashing against each other's, firm and with purpose. Hands finding each other's bodies -- Maria's hands on either side of Carol's face, Carol's reaching around the woman's waist and holding her just about as close as she possibly could.

Maria could feel Carol's warm breath on her mouth, each of them needing the other so badly that they couldn't even pull away long enough to take a proper breath. It was like they were hungry for each other -- starving, in fact.

Maria's lips tasted so sweet -- like honey, because they were smooth and thick, and she could barely get enough of them. Maria's hands finally dropped from Carol's face, falling in a fluid motion across her chest, cascading down to her abdomen until they found their home on her hips. Breath hitched in the back of Carol's throat at the way Maria's hands knew her body so well, like a language she spoke rather fluently. 

In the heat of the moment, Maria's hands pushed gently against Carol's hips, pressing until Carol understood what she was wanting from her. She took a few steps backwards until she felt the edge of the mattress on the back of her thighs, and suddenly they were just kids again. Fooling around, trying to be quiet, excited about every single thing the two of them were feeling and scared to death someone was going to find out their secret. Suddenly they were back to long nights with hands in each other's hair, kisses and tracing each other's bodies with their mouths, nervous giggling and exploration of skin -- skin on skin contact, tongues meeting each other's every curve. Suddenly it was like nothing else in the whole damn world existed other than the two of them, and it felt too damn good to stop anytime soon. 

Carol finally found herself sitting on the mattress, and with the amount of time the two of them had lost, Maria wasn't about to waste any of it. The woman took mere seconds to climb up onto the bed, legs parting to straddle Carol's hips, knees digging into the blankets beneath her.

"Car," Maria sighed, her nickname sounding sweet on her tongue. Sweet enough that Carol almost didn't pull away from her mouth when she noticed the other was starting to speak. Maria's signature move returned: her thumb sweeping across the blonde's cheek, tracing her jawline until her index finger could catch her chin to tip her head up, just so that she'd look at her -- make eye contact. Carol remembered that, at least.

"Hm?" She finally murmured, light-colored eyes searching Maria's face, trying to understand why she would want to stop something that felt so good. 

Almost every one of their breaths were shared between them -- feeling the warmth of each other's exhales on their lips, their noses gently nudging against one another's. But Maria didn't speak. She didn't know what she wanted to say -- or, well -- she didn't know _how_ to say what she wanted to say. She felt heat pooling between her legs -- did Carol feel it, too? She felt herself wanting more and more, but she was caught between wanting to undress the woman whose lap she was sitting in and needing to take things slower on her. It was going to take a while, she knew that...

But kissing her was just so damned fun.

"What, babe? Hm?" Carol asked again, bringing Maria back to earth. The blonde's hands were rested on Maria's waist, sitting just above the curve of her ass -- and she was behaving herself quite nicely, even though all she really wanted to do was touch her all over. "Is everything okay?"

Maria nodded, her eyelids fluttering just slightly. "I just -- can't believe you're back. That I'm kissing you again."

Carol smiled at that. Sometimes it truly shocked her how much the woman in front of her must have loved her -- _still_ loved her. Carol was never the best at being soft to anyone, but she reached a hand up to the woman's temple, brushing a piece of stray hair away from her eyes. "Well, you better start believing," she said softly. Despite the heat that was burning between the two women, Carol put that aside for a moment, leaning in to press her lips against Maria's. Something softer -- sweeter. Something to let the woman know that she was just as happy to be back -- something to let her know that they had all the time in the world together..

_Until she had to leave again._

Carol shook that thought from her mind, though, pressing soft pecks and kisses over Maria's face -- from her lips to her cheek, and even migrating down to her jawline as innocently as she could. 

_And that's when she heard the clear, soft knocking on their door._

Maria let out a heavy, annoyed-sounding sigh as her head hung between her shoulders. They were _so close_ to having a night alone together. **so close.**

Carol's soft chuckle brought Maria back to reality, and she remembered that there was no one she'd rather be interrupted with than the woman she was currently on top of. "I'm guessing Lieutenant Trouble is out of her bunker," Carol grinned, pressing one last kiss against Maria's lips before the woman slip off of her lover's lap and let her feet hit the floor.

"Mom! Auntie Carol! I can't sleep!" Monica called through the door while releasing another round of knocking and whining sounds.

Just then, Maria opened the door and swooped down to pick up the child who, by the way, was far too big to be picked up anymore. But Monica released a string of giggles anyways as her mother dropped the little girl on the mattress with a grin. "You are supposed to be asleep, stinker," Maria murmured to her child, who was instinctively crawling into her Auntie Carol's lap.

The blonde accepted the child's body warmly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and giving her a bit of a squeeze. "Oh, lighten up, Momma," Carol teased, quirking an eyebrow towards Maria, who was already picking out her pajamas, tossing Carol an old over-sized t-shirt as a response. So much for getting _lucky_ tonight.


End file.
